


Dragón

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 12 de Fictober 2019 -¿Que si había pensado en la fama cuando había escuchado que la princesa Lovina Vargas había sido secuestrada por un dragón? No podía negarlo, lo había pensado. Con suerte podría llegar a ser noble. Con un poco más, rey.





	Dragón

Nacido de padres agricultores, Antonio Fernández había decidido pronto que aunque loable, esa vida no era para él. Su cuerpo ansiaba aventura y emociones, así que para el disgusto de sus padres se entrenó hasta curtir su cuerpo y se dedicó a deambular por los reinos combatiendo a malvados, monstruos y ayudando al prójimo. Aunque no era de los caballeros más famosos, por su zona se había ganado un pequeño renombre que le proporcionaba muchas veces una cama blanda donde dormir y comida para calentar el estómago.

¿Que si había pensado en la fama cuando había escuchado que la princesa Lovina Vargas había sido secuestrada por un dragón? No podía negarlo, lo había pensado. Con suerte podría llegar a ser noble. Con un poco más, rey. Así que montó a caballo durante treinta días y treinta noches y llegó al hogar del temible dragón. En la entrada, clavados en picas había los cuerpos decapitados de los incautos que habían intentado destruir al dragón. Desenvainó su espada y cauteloso se adentró en la gruta, atento a cada sonido. Escuchaba una voz femenina, maldiciendo y soltando improperios que ofenderían hasta a un pirata. Cuando llegó delante de ella, le estaba insultando por no ser suficientemente rápido. La desató y la instó a correr, cosa que hizo con una celeridad que le desconcertó.

Cuando iba a emprender la huida, un golpe por detrás le tumbó y desarmó. Su espada se desplazó lejos de su alcance y se giró para encarar su amenaza. Allí, de pie, había una figura humana. Su cuerpo, mayormente al descubierto, estaba poblado de escamas azules que brillaban a la luz de la hoguera. Su cabellera rubia, larga y ondulada, estaba recogida en una coleta alta, coronada por un broche con diamantes y un par de finas cadenas que se anidaban en una tiara que rodeaba su frente. Poseía unos ojos azules fríos que, a pesar de todo, demostraban interés en el. Sus dientes estaban afilados, serrados y serían capaces de despedazarle antes de que pudiera protegerse.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y antes de poder retroceder una poderosa mano le atrapó la muñeca con fuerza contra el suelo. Jadeó y observó el terrorífico aunque bello rostro de aquel monstruo humanoide.

— ¿Qué te pasa, caballero? ¿Es que nunca has visto a un dragón?

Solo con hablar, su aliento desprendía el aroma del fuego. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir o cómo salir de aquella situación.

— Quizás la princesa ha escapado, pero yo acabo de conseguir un juguete incluso más interesante. Nos vamos a divertir, señor caballero~


End file.
